Mobile devices including cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, personal access devices and other portable electronics have experienced rapid growth over the past few decades. Use of such devices by the operator of a motor vehicle can pose a distraction and increase the likelihood of an accident due to inattention to driving activities. Various solutions have been suggested to reduce distracted driving caused by the use of mobile devices.